9 de julio, Cumpleaños de Martín
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Era un día normal para toda la junta de las naciones. Hasta que... — ¡Hola, Europeos y Americanos! ¡Adivinen que día es hoy! Apuesto que España lo sabe ¿No? ¡Es 9 de juliooooo! ¡Es mi Cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, para mí! — dijo este con una sonrisa. Era una voz que todo el mundo reconoce. Era… Argentina, Martín.


_**Holaaaa!**_

_**Aquí Solanco-Chan con un nuevo fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Hiramuya- Sama! Menos Argentina… El sí me pertenece xD.**_

_**¡Ahora sí, A leer!**_

**9 De Julio, Cumpleaños de Martín.**

Era un día normal para toda la junta de las naciones. Francia e Inglaterra peleaban; España abrazaba a Romano, siendo rechazado por este; Belarus acosa a Rusia… En fin, todo normal.

Hasta que escuchan la puerta abrirse de una manera demasiado brusca. Por eso, todos voltean para ver quien abre el portón.

Era un chico de pelo castaño oscuro (del cual podías ver a Misiones sobresaliendo), ojos ámbares, vestido con un tapado verde (tipo militar), pantalones marrones claro y llevaba un mate consigo.

— ¡Hola, Europeos y Americanos! ¡Adivinen que día es hoy! Apuesto que España lo sabe ¿No? ¡Es 9 de juliooooo! ¡Es mi Cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, para mí! — dijo este con una sonrisa.

Era una voz que todo el mundo reconoce. Era… Argentina, Martín.

— Eto… Argentina. Tú no fuiste invitado a la junta. — pronunció Usa.

— ¡No me dirijas la palabra, Yanqui! ¡Tú nunca invitas a los países que están en tu mismo continente! ¡Mejor cállate, che! ¡Es lo mejor que puedes hacer! ¡Mira que aún te la tengo jurada, por las Malvinas, gil! ¡Además de creerte todo el todo America! — le contesta Martín, molesto.

— Por algo no lo hago…

— ¡Como si tu fueras tan perfecto!

— No. Pero soy un ¡hero! ¡Hahahaha!

— Esa ni tú te la crees, Yanqui.

— ¡Hey!

— No vine aquí para amargarme contigo, si no para…— es interrumpido.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para venir a verme sufrir, por tu independencia? — dijo España, dolido y enfadado.

— ¿De qué hablas, gallego? ¡Nada que ver! — dice extrañado— aunque debería.

— ¡E-S-P-A-Ñ-O-L! ¡No gallego!

— Bue, da igual, che. Como decía, vine para aquí para…— de nuevo es interrumpido.

— ¿Para molestar, como siempre, Martín? Mejor vete— pronuncia Inglaterra.

— Uno, Dos… Tres. — Trata de calmarse— No vine para molestar, cejudo. Y mejor ándate vos, que seguro debes tener algo que hacer. Como por ejemplo: robar territorios ajenos, ser pirata, etc.

— _Bastard_…

— Bueno, como estaba diciendo. Vine aquí para…— otra vez es interrumpido.

— Argentina-san ¿Qué quiere decir? — pregunta Japón.

— Sí. Argentina ¿qué quieres decir? aru— afirma China.

— ¡Pero si no me dejan terminar de hablar, como quieren que acabe si no me dejan! — contesta Martín, nervioso.

— ¡Entonces, termina de hablar! ¡Argentina! — grita Estados Unidos.

— ¡Ya voy, che! ¡No es fácil cuando todo el mundo me interrumpe, yanqui!

— ¡Nadie te interrumpió! — gritan todos.

Por esta contestación todo el mundo se comienza a pelear. Esto ya estaba cansando a Martín, por lo que después de bastante tiempo, les grita:

— ¡Lo único que les quería decir era que los invitaba a todos a un asado! ¡Pero por lo visto, al ser los únicos que no me gritaron e interrumpieron, voy a llevarme conmigo a Romano y Feliciano! —les grita enojado—¿Chicos, vienen? — pregunta con una sonrisa.

— Ve~ ¡Claro, Argentina!

— ¡Claro, porque no!

— Bueno. ¿Qué les parece si compro Fernet, una Coca-Cola, Vino y un cajón de cerveza?

— ¿La Coca-Cola con el Fernet, verdad? — pregunta Romano, cauteloso.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Para qué más sino?

— Ve~ ¡Yo quiero Vino!

— ¿Para que la cerveza? ¿Por el macho patatas?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es para mí y para los que vengan! Ósea para aquellos que les gusta, sino tienen el fernet, la Coca-Cola y el vino y, si no les gusta nada, agua.

— ¡Bene! — dicen los dos hermanos, antes de que se cierre la puerta.

Así los Italia se fueron con Martín hacia la casa de este.

Luego de eso, todos quedaron en absoluto silencio. Hasta que…

— ¡Mi niño! ¡Ya esta mayor! — llora, España.

— Hon~Hon~ Tranquilo, _Espagne_. Recuerda, todo el mundo crece y pliega sus alas hacia la libertad. Hon~ Hon~ — dice Francia, "tratando" de tranquilizarlo.

— No lo ayudas, _Frankreich_. Deja que el _awesome_ Gilbert, o sea yo, lo consuele. Ahoguemos tus penas bebiendo cerveza, para luego quedarnos ebrios. — sugiere Prusia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa, _bruder_? — comenta Alemania para sí.

— _Spaniard_ , tranquilízate. Lo superaras. No creo que lo hayas extrañado.

— ¿Tú lo crees? ¿Enserio, cejudo? No sabes como he echado de menos sus travesuras, sus abrazos, cuando me decía: "papá", su voz llamándome a jugar… ¿De verdad piensas que nunca lo extrañe? — expresa España, tristemente.

— Bueno… no sé porque lo echas de menos, es una persona _insupportable_.

— ¡Antes para ti no lo era! Te lo tengo que recordar. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo invadiste dos veces? Bueno por eso, creo, que para ti no era tan insoportable.

— ¡Eso era antes, _Spaniard_! ¡Yo solo buscaba hacerte la vida _impossible_! ¡Pero de alguna forma el muy _bastard_ siempre me ganaba!

— ¡Porque él es mucho mejor que tú! ¡Es igual a mí! ¡Pairat!

— ¡Es _Pirate!_ ¡Bruto!

Así comenzó una nueva discusión entre España e Inglaterra.

…

Mientras con los hermanos Italia y Argentina…

— Oigan, tanos.

— ¿Tanos?

— Así se les dice a los italianos en mi casa. — Aclara Martín.

— Ahhh.

— ¿Qué me cuentan?

— ¿Números? ¿Letras? ¿Calles? ¿Países? ¿Pastas? — Preguntan los dos, claro…molestándolo.

— No me tomen el pelo, genios. — pronuncia molesto, Argentina—Me refería si tienen algo para decir, algo nuevo.

— No. Solo que creo que el bastardo del tomate estaba más pegote que de costumbre.

— ¿No era que siempre estaba arriba tuyo, Romano?

— Sí. Pero hoy estuvo fastidioso.

— mmm…

— Ve~ No sean así. Debe ser por las fechas, compréndanlo.

*Minutos de silencio*

…

…

— ¿Quieren que compre algo para acompañar al asado?

— Pastaaaa~

— ¡Me refería a algo que no te produzca una explosión estomacal!

— Ve~

— ¿Qué tal tomates? — sugiere Romano.

— ¡Claro! Eso no produce un malestar o una patada al hígado, es completamente normal.

— Ve~ ¡Qué injusto!

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre mezclar asado con pasta? — le contesta Lovino.

— Tranquilos. Ya está. Veneciano, si tú quieres morirte por el estómago, es tú problema. Así que hazte pasta, pero yo no soy Alemania que te llevaré corriendo al hospital. No. Te la aguantas. — advierte Martín.

— Ve~ Mejor lo dejo así. — dice Feliciano, con un poco de miedo.

Así los tres se dirigen a festejar el cumpleaños de Martín, del modo Argentino.

Claro que, lo que no sabían esos dos, era que en esa fiesta… se pondrían ebrios, estarían con muchas mujeres, bailarían, cantarían, caminarían tambaleándose, hipearían (y no porque lloraran, sino por su estado de borrachera)… en fin… todo terminaría en que… no se arrepentirían de ir, que esperarían a la próxima fiesta de Martín y se lo presumirían a todos los europeos (al menos Romano).

_Fin_ ~

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Sí… Lo sé, ya pasó el 9 de julio. Pero estuve muy apretada con los horarios, por lo que lo subí demasiado tarde U.U**_

_**Les quiero decir que a este personaje le puse el mismo nombre que el "Argentina Rubio", porque me hace recordar al dios de la guerra romano, Marte.**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios! **_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
